Życie jest niesprawiedliwe
Total Drama Big Brother 2 Dni 6-8 (1. Eliminacja) Lektor: Ostatnio w domu Wielkiego Brata mogliśmy zobaczyć jak w ciągu pierwszych dni powstają nowe przyjaźnie, sojusze oraz konflikty między uczestnikami. W pierwszych nominacjach tego sezonu Brian i Muriel zdobyli najwięcej głosów, ale Vince, jako Głowa Domu, postanowił ocalić Muriel przed eliminacją i nominować Iris na jej miejsce. Oprócz tego mieszkańcy domu rozpoczęli swoje pierwsze zadanie zakupowe, w którym połowa z nich została cyborgami, którzy muszą usługiwać pozostałym. Czy uda im się zaliczyć to zadanie? I kto zostanie wyeliminowany jako pierwszy? Brian, którego obsesja na punkcie czystości wszystkich denerwuje, czy może Iris, która nie potrafi być dla nikogo miła? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Big Brothera! <intro> Dzień 6 9.33: Rozpoczyna się drugi dzień zadania zakupowego, w którym DeMona, Ce’Brie, Brian, Drake, Stiles, Iris i Celestia pełnią rolę cyborgów służących pozostałym uczestnikom. Noc musieli spędzić w pokoju zadań, gdzie spali na dość twardych łóżkach. Ce’Brie: 'Masakra… Te łóżka są okropnie niewygodne… '''Iris: '''No dokładnie, już nigdy więcej nie chcę wracać tutaj na noc. '''Stiles: '''Niewykluczone, że odpadniesz, więc twoje życzenie może się spełnić… '''Iris: '''Pff, zamknij się. ''Brian spojrzał się błagalnym wzrokiem na zamknięte drzwi. 'Brian: '''Czy mogę już stąd wyjść? ''W tym momencie jak na zawołanie drzwi zostały odblokowane. Brian od razu rzucił się do wyjścia, a następnie pobiegł do łazienki, żeby się umyć. 'Celestia: '''Czasem zastanawiam się, co on robi w tym programie. Pod względem brudu mogą go tu spotkać o wiele gorsze rzeczy, a on już ledwo wytrzymał noc w nieco bardziej utrudnionych warunkach… '''Drake: '''Cóż, jego chyba nikt nie rozumie… ''W tym samym czasie swój dzień rozpoczęła druga połowa mieszkańców. 'Junior: '''Ach, jak miło było spędzić noc w tak opustoszałej sypialni. <3 '''Dwayne: '''No, szkoda że oni nie mogą tam zostać na dłużej. '''Nikki: '''Wiecie może czy możemy już prosić ich o przysługi? Chciałabym, żeby Stiles zrobił mi herbatę… '''LaTeesha: '''Za to ja mam ochotę na pyszną kanapkę od Liona. <3 '''Lion: '''Ale ja nie jestem jednym ze służących. '''LaTeesha: '''Tak, wiem… Niestety mogę zadowalać się tylko pomocą Drake’a… ''10.58: Muriel postanowiła pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Muriel: '''Dzień dobry Wielki Bracie! '''Wielki Brat: '''Witaj Muriel. Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? '''Muriel: '''W porządku. Podoba mi się to zadanie z usługującymi nam robotami, bo dzięki temu mogę poczuć się jak prawdziwa księżniczka. <3 Szkoda tylko, że moja służąca nie jest zbyt chętna do pracy… ''Tymczasem w sypialni Junior próbował skorzystać z pomocy DeMony. 'Junior: '''Mogłabyś pościelić moje łóżko… '''DeMona: '''Po co? I tak zaraz się tam położysz i wszystko będzie rozwalone. '''Junior: '''No ale chociaż przez chwilę będzie ładnie i dodatkowo ty będziesz miała jakieś zajęcie. ^^ '''DeMona: '''Może jednak wymyśl coś lepszego? '''Junior: '''Mogę wymyśleć, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że łóżko też musisz pościelić. '''DeMona: '''Nic nie muszę… '''Dwayne: '''Akurat w tym przypadku musisz. '''DeMona: '''Nie wtrącaj się! To nie twoja sprawa. '''Junior: '''Ale on ma rację. '''Dwayne: '''No, chcesz żebyśmy przez ciebie zawalili to zadanie? '''DeMona: '''Nawet jeśli, to nie będę jedyną winną osobą. Chyba nie widzieliście zachowania Iris i Ce’Brie… '''Junior: '''Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jednak będziesz jedną z trzech winnych osób. '''DeMona: '''Dobra, zamknij się już i daj mi spokój. '''Junior: '''To nie ty jesteś tutaj od wydawania poleceń… ''DeMona posłała Juniorowi groźne spojrzenie, a następnie wyszła z sypialni. 'Dwayne: '''My na serio możemy przegrać to przez kilka głupich dziewczyn… '''Junior: '''Cóż, to wtedy będzie ich problem, a nie nasz. ''14.07: Część uczestników była w trakcie jedzenia obiadu. Chloe i Celestia siedziały obok siebie przy stole. 'Chloe: '''Mogłabyś przynieść mi coś do picia? '''Celestia: '''Teraz? '''Chloe: '''Tak. Gdybym nie chciała teraz, to bym się chyba nie pytała o to? '''Celestia: '''A skąd mam wiedzieć, co ty dokładnie masz na myśli… ''Celestia wstała i po chwili podała siostrze szklankę wody. 'Celestia: '''Tylko się nie udław… ''Chloe przewróciła oczami i napiła się. 'Chloe: '''Jak skończę jeść, to posprzątaj za mnie. '''Celestia: '''Oczywiście… ''Celestia starała się ukryć zdenerwowanie, natomiast Chloe uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. W międzyczasie Ce’Brie wachlowała Liona, który odpoczywał sobie na leżaku w ogrodzie. 'Ce’Brie: '''Mam nadzieję, że jesteś wystarczająco zadowolony, bo mam już dosyć usługiwania ci. '''Lion: '''Cóż… Moglibyśmy się jeszcze poprzytulać. <3 '''Ce’Brie: '''Co? Ty tak na serio? '''Lion: '''A czy wyglądam jakbym żartował? '''Ce’Brie: '''Pff, w takim razie możesz sobie pomarzyć. '''Lion: '''Ale chyba miałaś robić wszystko, o co cię poproszę? '''Ce’Brie: '''Nie sądzę, żeby do tego „wszystkiego” wliczało się też wykorzystywanie na tle seksualnym. '''Lion: '''Przecież nie zamierzam cię zgwałcić… Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz się poprzytulać? Myślałem, że się lubimy… '''Ce’Brie: '''Sorry, ale nie jesteś w moim typie. '''Lion: '''To szkoda, bo ty jesteś w moim typie i to nawet bardzo. ^^ '''Ce’Brie: '''Okej, to się robi coraz dziwniejsze. Idę stąd i lepiej, żebyś w najbliższym czasie niczego ode mnie nie chciał. ''Ce’Brie odeszła od zawiedzionego Liona. 17.41: Muriel postanowiła posprzątać trochę w łazience mimo tego, że nie powinna. Vince podszedł do niej, gdy zobaczył, co ona robi. 'Vince: '''Chyba właśnie łamiesz zasady naszego zadania… '''Muriel: '''Już po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać jak zobaczyłam ten syf przy umywalce! '''Vince: '''Ale mogłaś poprosić Iris o posprzątanie. '''Muriel: '''Ta leniwa dziewczyna nie chce robić większości rzeczy, o które ją proszę. Na dodatek nie ma żadnego szacunku do starszych! '''Vince: '''Cóż, ona rzeczywiście jest trochę problematyczna… '''Muriel: '''Trochę to za mało powiedziane… ''Tymczasem Iris przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'Iris: '''Mam już dosyć tego idiotycznego zadania. Muriel co chwilę czegoś ode mnie chce… Pokój zwierzeń to teraz jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogę w spokoju posiedzieć. '''Wielki Brat: '''Możesz spędzać tutaj tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. '''Iris: '''To super. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma tu łazienki… ''Chwilę później Iris wyszła z pokoju zwierzeń i poszła do łazienki, gdzie spotkała Muriel i Vince’a. 'Iris: '''Eh, musiałam trafić akurat na was? '''Vince: '''Dobrze się składa, bo przez ciebie Muriel zaczęła już łamać zasady zadania. '''Iris: '''Dlaczego przeze mnie? '''Muriel: '''Bo to ty powinnaś tutaj teraz sprzątać, a nie ja. '''Iris: '''Nie będę nigdzie sprzątać! Już ci to mówiłam! '''Vince: '''Ale dlaczego nie mogłabyś chociaż trochę się postarać? Chcesz, żebyśmy wszyscy przez ciebie przegrali? '''Iris: '''To już nie moja wina, że to zadanie jest takie niesprawiedliwe! To ona powinna być usługującym mi cyborgiem, a nie na odwrót! '''Muriel: '''Cóż, jestem na tym świecie już od wielu lat i możesz mi wierzyć, że życie jest niesprawiedliwe. '''Iris: '''A co mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie… '''Muriel: '''Powinno cię obchodzić. Może kiedyś to zrozumiesz. ''19.30: Wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się w ogrodzie, gdzie czekało na nich osiem rowerów stacjonarnych. Obok rowerów znajdowała się też duża bateria pokazująca bardzo niski poziom naładowania. 'Wielki Brat: '''Od wczoraj nasze cyborgi wykorzystały mnóstwo energii i teraz należy ją odzyskać, aby dom Wielkiego Brata mógł nadal dobrze funkcjonować. W tym celu wszyscy domownicy, którzy nie są cyborgami, muszą naładować baterię za pomocą energicznego pedałowania na rowerach. Z pozoru proste zadanie, ale na wykonanie go macie tylko godzinę. Powodzenia. ''Muriel, LaTeesha i Nikki wyglądały na przerażone tym, co mają teraz robić. Junior, Dwayne, Lion, Vince i Chloe od razu zaczęli wykonywać zadanie. 'Muriel: '''Wydaje mi się, że jestem trochę za stara na taki ekstremalny wysiłek… '''LaTeesha: '''Za to ja jestem zbyt leniwa… '''Dwayne: '''Wszyscy musimy się tym zająć, więc nie gadajcie i wsiadajcie na te rowery. ''Dziewczyny niechętnie przystąpiły do zadania. Nikki początkowo radziła sobie całkiem dobrze, ale LaTeesha i Muriel już po chwili miały dosyć. 'Muriel: '''Chyba zaraz umrę… '''Chloe: '''Może Muriel jednak powinna przestać? Lepiej żeby nie wylądowała w szpitalu… '''Junior: '''Cóż, myślę że chyba poradzimy sobie bez niej. '''Muriel: '''To świetnie. ''Muriel od razu zeszła z roweru. 'LaTeesha: '''A co ze mną? '''Vince: '''Spróbuj wytrzymać jeszcze trochę… Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę. ^^ '''LaTeesha: '''To miło z twojej strony, ale już zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie… ''LaTeesha starała się jeszcze trochę pedałować, ale około dwie minuty później zeszła już z roweru. 'LaTeesha: '''To było chyba najgorsze pięć minut mojego życia… ''Po kilku następnych minutach Nikki zaczynała mieć coraz większe problemy z zadaniem. 'Nikki: '''To są jakieś tortury! '''Junior: '''Jeśli ty też zejdziesz z roweru, to możemy już nie zdążyć z naładowaniem tej baterii. '''Nikki: '''A ile czasu już minęło? '''Stiles: '''Jakieś… dziesięć minut? '''Nikki: '''Tylko tyle?! Mam wrażenie, jakby to była już cała wieczność… ''Nikki postanowiła zwolnić trochę swoje już dosyć wolne tempo, natomiast pozostali na razie nie mieli żadnych problemów. Gdy minęło kolejne dziesięć minut, Nikki zaczęła już płakać. 'Nikki: '''Dlaczego akurat ja muszę przez to przechodzić?! '''Chloe: '''Okej, może już zejdź z tego roweru… I tak chyba nie damy rady naładować tego do końca. '''Junior: '''Nie możemy się poddawać! '''Nikki: '''Ale ja już dłużej nie mogę! Moje nogi zaraz odpadną! '''Dwayne: '''I tak prawie w ogóle nam nie pomagasz, więc idź sobie jeśli tak bardzo chcesz… '''Nikki: '''Z wielką chęcią… ''Nikki zeszła z roweru i niemal od razu położyła się na trawie, bo nie miała siły na nic innego. 20.30: Vince, Junior, Dwayne, Chloe i Lion wykonywali zadanie przez całą godzinę, ale w drugiej połowie niektórzy z nich pedałowali już o wiele wolniej. 'Wielki Brat: '''Koniec czasu. '''Chloe: '''Nareszcie… '''Wielki Brat: '''Niestety nie udało wam się naładować baterii do końca, ale naładowaliście ponad połowę, co mimo wszystko jest dobrym wynikiem. '''Lion: '''No cóż, rzeczywiście mogło być gorzej… '''Wielki Brat: '''Teraz wszyscy zbierzcie się w salonie, gdzie poznacie wyniki całego zadania. ''Uczestnicy poszli do salonu, gdzie usiedli na sofach. 'Wielki Brat: '''Przez dwa dni połowa z was pełniła rolę cyborgów. Niektórzy dobrze radzili sobie z wykonywaniem poleceń, natomiast inni trochę gorzej lub też w ogóle nie słuchali się pozostałych. Przed chwilą druga połowa uczestników również mogła przyczynić się do ogólnego wyniku zadania poprzez ładowanie baterii. Dodając to wszystko do siebie, Wielki Brat może już potwierdzić, że zadanie niestety nie zostało zaliczone. ''Jęk zawodu wśród domowników. Niektórzy wyglądali na wkurzonych. 'Wielki Brat: '''Z tego powodu następne dni będziecie musieli przetrwać na ograniczonym zapasie żywności bez żadnych luksusów. '''Dwayne: '''To wszystko wina tych leniwych dziewczyn! Gdyby nie one, to byśmy wygrali! '''DeMona: '''Nie zwalaj całej winy na nas! To nie nasza wina, że musiałyśmy usługiwać takim wymagającym idiotom! '''Dwayne: '''Kogo nazywasz idiotą?! '''DeMona: '''Ciebie! '''Junior: '''Okej, uspokójcie się. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wymagał od was żadnych cudów… '''Iris: '''Czyżby? Ta stara chciała, żebym cały czas sprzątała po innych! '''Celestia: '„Ta stara” ma imię… 'Iris: '''Zamknij się. Nawet nie wiem, jak ty się nazywasz. '''Celestia: '''Fajnie, ale to ciebie w ostateczności nikt nie będzie pamiętać jeśli wylecisz stąd jako pierwsza. '''Iris: '''Ta, możesz sobie pomarzyć… '''Stiles: '''Ktoś tu jest zbyt pewny siebie… '''Iris: '''Nie miałam na myśli tego, że na pewno przetrwam eliminację, tylko to, że ludzie będą mnie pamiętać! '''Celestia: '''Przekonamy się za kilka tygodni, czy masz rację… ''22.54: Drake postanowił pójść do pokoju zwierzeń. 'Drake: '''Szkoda że nie udało nam się wygrać tego zadania, ale nie sądzę, że ograniczone zapasy jedzenia będą jakimś wielkim problemem. Przynajmniej nie dla mnie… W sumie to LaTeesha chyba będzie to źle znosić, bo większość rzeczy, jakie musiałem dla niej robić, to przynosić jej jedzenie… '''Wielki Brat: '''A jakie są aktualnie twoje relacje z pozostałymi domownikami? Czy coś już się zmieniło w ciągu tych pierwszych dni? '''Drake: '''Na razie nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal najlepsze relacje mam z Juniorem i Dwaynem. Z dziewczynami nie rozmawiam zbyt często, ale chciałbym to zmienić… ''Chwilę później Drake opuścił pokój zwierzeń. Do końca dnia większość uczestników spędzała czas odpoczywając sobie w sypialni oraz unikając dalszych kłótni z powodu zadania. Dzień 7 10.23: Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu byli już na nogach. Niektórzy nadal byli w kiepskim humorze po przegranym zadaniu. Ce’Brie, LaTeesha, Muriel i Nikki jako jedyne przebywały w kuchni. 'LaTeesha: '''Jak ja mam przetrwać cały tydzień bez jedzenia… '''Nikki: '''Spokojnie, nie będzie aż tak źle. ^^ '''Ce’Brie: '''Właśnie, przynajmniej wszystkie łatwiej schudniemy. '''Muriel: '''Oh, chciałabym mieć znowu figurę modelki… '''Ce’Brie: '''Znowu? '''Muriel: '''Tak, jak byłam młodsza, to wyglądałam trochę lepiej niż teraz. ''Do dziewczyn podszedł Brian, który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. 'Brian: '''Wiecie może, czy dostaniemy też zapas środków czystości? '''Muriel: '''Mam nadzieję, że tak… '''Nikki: '''Cóż, jeśli dostaniemy cokolwiek oprócz jedzenia, to raczej nie będzie tego zbyt wiele. '''Brian: '''Próbowałem oszczędzać, ale boję się, że i tak nie wystarczy mi do końca następnego tygodnia! '''LaTeesha: '''Nie przejmuj się, przecież możliwe jest, że jutro odpadniesz. :) '''Brian: '''No tak… Ale jeśli przetrwam, to chyba nie będzie dla mnie łatwy tydzień… ''12.09: W spiżarni pojawił się zapas jedzenia na następny tydzień. Uczestnicy poszli zobaczyć, co takiego otrzymali. 'Chloe: '''Nie ma tego zbyt dużo… '''Stiles: '''Jeśli dobrze to wszystko zorganizujemy, to jakoś damy radę. '''Lion: '''Wystarczy jeśli nikt nie będzie się obżerać… '''Stiles: '''Powinniśmy zrobić jakieś podziały po to, aby każdy wiedział ile może zjeść i żeby na pewno starczyło dla wszystkich. '''Dwayne: '''Nie byłoby tego problemu, gdybyśmy nie przegrali przez te leniwe dziewczyny. '''Ce’Brie: '''Nadal zamierzasz ciągnąć ten temat? '''Dwayne: '''Tak, bo przez was będziemy głodować. '''DeMona: '''To nie jest tylko nasza wina! Weź się ogarnij! '''Dwayne: '''No to powiedz mi w jaki sposób zawiniły inne osoby? '''DeMona: '''Skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, to proszę bardzo. Zwyczajnie nadużywaliście swojej władzy, co skutkowało tym, że jeszcze bardziej się buntowaliśmy przeciwko wam. '''Dwayne: '''Ale nigdzie nie było limitu naszej „władzy”. '''DeMona: '''Poza tym założę się, że sam nic byś nie robił, gdybyś to ty miał komuś usługiwać. '''Dwayne: '''Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć… Twoje argumenty są żałosne. '''DeMona: '''Nie, to ty jesteś żałosny, bo doskonale wiesz, że mam rację. Ale oczywiście twoje przerośnięte ego nie pozwoli ci się do tego przyznać. '''Dwayne: '''Jeśli ktoś tu ma przerośnięte ego, to ty. Cały czas gadasz tylko o sobie i obgadujesz innych. '''Vince: '''Czy moglibyście się oboje trochę uspokoić? Kłócenie się o to nie ma sensu… '''DeMona: '''To on zaczął. Ja tylko uświadamiam tego kretyna, że jest w błędzie. '''Dwayne: '''Nie nazywaj mnie kretynem! '''DeMona: '''Bo co? Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? To ty powinieneś obawiać się mnie! '''Dwayne: '''Pff, zabawna jesteś… '''DeMona: 'Śmieszy cię to? Jeszcze się zdziwisz, jak pewnego dnia cię zniszczę! 'Dwayne: '''Dobra, zamknij się już. Twoje groźby mnie nie ruszają. '''DeMona: '''Prędzej czy później zobaczysz na co mnie stać… ''15.55: Lion przebywał samotnie w „domku na drzewie”, ale po chwili dołączyła do niego LaTeesha. 'LaTeesha: '''Hejka! '''Lion: '''Hej, co tam u ciebie? ^^ '''LaTeesha: '''Nic takiego. Chciałam po prostu się z tobą zobaczyć. <3 '''Lion: '''Masz jakąś sprawę? '''LaTeesha: '''Nie… Chciałabym tylko spędzić z tobą trochę czasu. ^^ '''Lion: '''Spoko… ''LaTeesha usiadła obok Liona i zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać. 'Lion: '''Chyba czuję się trochę niekomfortowo… '''LaTeesha: '''Czemu? Może chcesz, żeby cię przytulić? '''Lion: '''Nie trzeba. Wystarczy, że przestaniesz się tak na mnie patrzeć… '''LaTeesha: '''Okej… ''LaTeesha odwróciła wzrok od Liona, ale tylko na moment. 'LaTeesha: '''Podobają ci się jakieś dziewczyny w tym domu? '''Lion: '''A dlaczego pytasz? '''LaTeesha: '''Tak z ciekawości… '''Lion: '''Cóż, skoro chcesz wiedzieć, to najbardziej lubię Ce’Brie. <3 '''LaTeesha: '''Szkoda… To znaczy fajnie! Nie mam nic przeciwko temu… ''Nastała między nimi nieco krępująca cisza. 'Lion: '''Zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie… Ale nie zamierzałem cię okłamywać i mówić, że mi się podobasz. '''LaTeesha: '''Spoko… Ale jeszcze zmienisz zdanie! Poza tym Ce’Brie nawet nie lubi cię w ten sposób! '''Lion: '''Tak, wiem… Jak widzisz oboje jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji. '''LaTeesha: '''Więc dlaczego nie przerzucisz się na mnie? '''Lion: '''Mógłbym, ale… '''LaTeesha: '''Serio?! <3 W takim razie jesteśmy parą! <3 ''LaTeesha przytuliła trochę przerażonego Liona. 'Lion: '''Nie! Nie o to mi chodziło! '''LaTeesha: '''Nieważne. <3 Na razie możemy tylko udawać. <3 '''Lion: '''Eh… ''18.13: DeMona aktualnie przebywała w pokoju zwierzeń. 'DeMona: '''Jesteśmy tu dopiero od tygodnia, a ja coraz gorzej znoszę towarzystwo niektórych osób… Nawet nie wiem komu jako pierwszemu chciałabym zamienić życie w piekło… Ale jednocześnie nadal potrzebuję jakiegoś sojusznika, którego będę mogła łatwo kontrolować. Myślę, że Brian mógłby się nadawać, jeśli przetrwa jutrzejszą eliminację, ale na pewno nie chciałabym go na długo, bo jest denerwujący. ''Chwilę później DeMona opuściła pokój zwierzeń i poszła do łazienki, gdzie Brian jak zwykle spędzał czas na sprzątaniu. 'Brian: '''Nie dotykaj lustra, bo właśnie je wyszorowałem! '''DeMona: '''Spoko, nie przejmuj się tym. Przyszłam tu, bo mam do ciebie sprawę. '''Brian: '''Jaką? '''DeMona: '''Wiem, że jutro możesz odpaść, ale jeśli jednak przetrwasz, to co powiesz na pewien sojusz? '''Brian: '''Sojusz? Po co mi to? '''DeMona: '''Będziemy się nawzajem wspierać. Mamy nawet wspólnych wrogów. '''Brian: '''Na przykład kogo? '''DeMona: '''Dwayne, Iris… '''Brian: '''Nie potrzebuję twojego wsparcia. '''DeMona: '''Co? Na serio się nie zgadzasz? '''Brian: '''Nie. Wystarczy mi mój kochany Domestos. <3 ''DeMona starała się zachować spokój, ale można było zobaczyć, że jest wkurzona. 'DeMona: '''Okej, jak sobie chcesz. ''Odwróciła się od niego i poszła sobie. 'DeMona: '''Co za idiota… ''21.26: Ce’Brie i Iris jako jedyne przebywały w sypialni, gdzie leżały na swoich łóżkach. 'Ce’Brie: '''Stresujesz się przed jutrzejszą eliminacją? '''Iris: '''Może trochę… '''Ce’Brie: '''Myślę, że powinnaś przetrwać, ale w sumie nigdy nic nie wiadomo… '''Iris: '''Jeśli widzowie mają dobry gust, to przetrwam. '''Ce’Brie: '''Ja na twoim miejscu bym tak teraz nie mówiła… '''Iris: '''Czyli jak? '''Ce’Brie: '''Właśnie zasugerowałaś, że mają zły gust, jeśli cię wyeliminują, więc tak trochę ich obrażasz. '''Iris: '''Wcale ich nie obrażam. Wyrażam tylko swoją opinię. ''Do sypialni wszedł Vince, który zatrzymał się przy dziewczynach. 'Vince: '''Co tam u was? '''Ce’Brie: '''Nic takiego, zastanawiamy się tylko, kto jutro może odpaść. '''Iris: '''Jeśli to będę ja, to wtedy będzie twoja wina. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś tego świadomy. '''Vince: '''Tak, ale przecież musiałem kogoś wybrać… '''Iris: '''No ale mogłeś wybrać kogoś innego… I nie musiałeś ratować Muriel. ''Ce’Brie westchnęła. 'Ce’Brie: '''Powinnaś już przestać obwiniać Vince’a o wszystko. '''Iris: '''Nie obwiniam go o wszystko. '''Ce’Brie: '''No dobra, prawie wszystko. Ale tak naprawdę to wszystkiemu winne jest twoje zachowanie. '''Iris: '''Zamierzasz mnie teraz obwiniać o to, że zostałam nominowana? '''Vince: '''Ce’Brie ma rację… Nie nominowałbym cię, gdybyś była bardziej przyjazna. '''Iris: '''Pff, i tak nie obchodzą mnie wasze głupie opinie. ''Wkurzona Iris wyszła z sypialni. 'Ce’Brie: '''Ona wie, że to prawda, ale się do tego nie przyzna. '''Vince: '''Cóż, to jest już jej sprawa… ''23.49: Wielu domowników szykowało się do spania, natomiast Brian już od jakiegoś czasu siedział w „domku na drzewie”, gdzie mówił sam do siebie. 'Brian: '''To może być moja ostatnia noc… Jeśli odpadnę, to powinienem się cieszyć, bo zostanę uwolniony z tego brudnego domu przepełnionego brudnymi ludźmi, ale z drugiej strony chcę tu jeszcze zostać i dalej walczyć o czystość… ''Przez moment wyglądał jakby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał. 'Brian: '''Okej, jakoś dam radę! Wytrzymałem już tydzień, więc wytrzymam jeszcze trochę dłużej! Chyba… ''Brian siedział jeszcze trochę w samotności, podczas gdy pozostali miło spędzali końcówkę dnia. Dzień 8 – Live Na początek kamera pokazała widownię, a następnie skierowała się na prowadzącą, która właśnie weszła na scenę. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Minął już pierwszy tydzień od rozpoczęcia nowego sezonu. Sporo się wydarzyło między uczestnikami i już dzisiaj pierwsza osoba opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Będzie to Brian, czy może Iris? O tym decydujecie wy! Już niebawem poznamy wyniki głosowania, ale najpierw zobaczymy, co wydarzyło się wcześniej tego dnia. ''11.18: Nikki, LaTeesha, Muriel, Junior i Stiles jedli wspólnie śniadanie. 'Nikki: '''Dzisiaj mamy naprawdę ekscytujący dzień! '''Stiles: '''Cieszy cię to, że ktoś odpadnie? '''Nikki: '''Nie chodzi mi konkretnie o to, że odpadnie Brian lub Iris, tylko o sam fakt, że będziemy mieli ciekawy wieczór. ^^ '''Junior: '''W sumie racja… '''LaTeesha: '''Mam nadzieję, że wyleci Brian… '''Muriel: '''Za to ja o wiele bardziej wolałabym pożegnać dzisiaj Iris. '''Junior: '''Mi to jest obojętne, bo oboje mnie denerwują. '''Stiles: '''A kto według was ma większe szanse na eliminację? '''Junior: '''Cóż, trudno powiedzieć, bo oboje na pewno mają swoich hejterów. '''Nikki: '''Ach, uwielbiam takie nieprzewidywalne eliminacje. <3 '''Stiles: '''Przynajmniej wiemy, że żadne z nich nie będzie dla nas zbyt dużą stratą… '''Muriel: '''Brian z pewnością byłby o wiele większą stratą, bo cały czas dba o czystość w domu. '''Junior: '''Myślę, że mimo wszystko jakoś poradzilibyśmy sobie bez niego. ''15.35: Drake i Ce’Brie jako jedyni przebywali w salonie, gdzie siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w nieco niezręcznej ciszy. 'Ce’Brie: '''Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mnie nie lubisz? '''Drake: '''Co? Dlaczego tak uważasz? '''Ce’Brie: '''Bo nic nie mówisz i tylko co jakiś czas jakoś podejrzanie na mnie zerkasz… '''Drake: '''Ja… To nie jest tak jak myślisz. '''Ce’Brie: '''Więc może wytłumaczysz mi o co chodzi? '''Drake: '''Eee… Powiedzmy, że po prostu jestem małomówny… '''Ce’Brie: '''I tylko o to chodzi? Bo jakoś w to nie wierzę… '''Drake: '''Ale to prawda! Tak właściwie to nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy mogli się trochę lepiej poznać… '''Ce’Brie: '''Mogłeś powiedzieć tak od razu zamiast zachowywać się tak dziwacznie… Oszczędziłoby to nam tej niezręcznej sytuacji. '''Drake: '''Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, to jestem dość nieśmiały… '''Ce’Brie: '''Tak, zauważyłam… Ale nie sądziłam, że w tym domu można mieć powód do tego, żeby obawiać się rozmowy z drugą osobą. '''Drake: '''Cóż, pracuję nad tym… '''Ce’Brie: '''To pracuj dalej i wróć do mnie, gdy już nie będziesz się bał rozmowy ze mną. ''Ce’Brie wstała ze swojego miejsca i poszła do ogrodu. Drake westchnął. 'Drake: '''W sumie mogło być gorzej… ''17.47: Chloe i Celestia postanowiły spędzić wspólnie trochę czasu. Usiadły na swoim łóżku w sypialni, gdzie akurat nie było nikogo w pobliżu. 'Chloe: '''Jesteśmy tu już od tygodnia, śpimy razem w jednym łóżku, musiałyśmy razem nominować, ty nawet byłaś moją „służącą” w trakcie zadania, ale mimo tego wszystkiego prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiamy… '''Celestia: '''Najwidoczniej nie mamy o czym. '''Chloe: '''Ale powinnyśmy mieć! Jesteśmy siostrami! Zgłosiłyśmy się razem do tego programu po to, żeby spróbować naprawić naszą relację. Zapomniałaś już o tym? '''Celestia: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Ale chyba nie sądziłaś, że po kilku dniach zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? '''Chloe: '''Nie, ale nigdy nam się to nie uda, jeśli w ogóle nie będziemy ze sobą rozmawiać. '''Celestia: '''Właśnie teraz rozmawiamy… I przynajmniej się nie kłócimy tak jak zwykle, chociaż chyba niewiele do tego brakuje. '''Chloe: '''No właśnie, prawie zawsze nasze rozmowy prowadzą do kłótni… '''Celestia: '''Ale jak spojrzymy na to z drugiej strony, to bez rozmów nie ma kłótni, więc problemu wtedy też nie ma. '''Chloe: '''Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. '''Celestia: '''No raczej… Po prostu skończmy już o tym gadać. Jeśli jest jakakolwiek szansa na odbudowanie naszej relacji, to musi się to wydarzyć stopniowo i bez pośpiechu. Według mnie już osiągnęłyśmy pewien sukces, bo jesteśmy tu od tygodnia i jeszcze ani razu nie próbowałyśmy się nawzajem pozabijać. '''Chloe: '''Okej, może masz rację… Rzeczywiście aktualnie już jest trochę lepiej niż się spodziewałyśmy. Ale nadal czeka nas dużo pracy! '''Celestia: '''Tak, wiem… Serio, skończmy już gadać na ten temat, bo zaczynasz mnie denerwować. '''Chloe: '''Pff, wzajemnie… ''Chloe wstała i opuściła sypialnię. 20.05: Przed eliminacją Wielki Brat wezwał nominowane osoby do pokoju zwierzeń. Jako pierwsza poszła tam Iris. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak oceniłabyś swój pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata? '''Iris: '''Było… ciekawie. Nie wszystko mi się tutaj podobało, ale jednak czasem potrafiłam miło spędzać czas z innymi. Nie zdobyłam tu żadnych bliskich przyjaciół, ale nie obchodzi mnie to, bo nie po to zgłosiłam się do tego programu. Chciałam pokazać, że jestem coś warta i myślę, że mi się to udało. Przynajmniej częściowo. '''Wielki Brat: '''A czego najbardziej brakowałoby ci, gdybyś dzisiaj odpadła? '''Iris: '''Nie wiem… Może po prostu samej „przygody”? Takie doświadczenie już pewnie nigdy więcej mi się nie przydarzy… ''Chwilę później do pokoju zwierzeń poszedł Brian, który dostał takie same pytania. 'Wielki Brat: '''Jak oceniłbyś swój pobyt w domu Wielkiego Brata? '''Brian: '''Myślę, że mógłbym śmiało porównać to do brudnego koszmaru, z którego nie potrafię się obudzić. Mam nadzieję, że w ostateczności dzięki mnie chociaż kilka osób poczuje się oczyszczonych… '''Wielki Brat: '''A czego najbardziej brakowałoby ci, gdybyś dzisiaj odpadł? '''Brian: '''Niczego. Ale w sumie z drugiej strony chyba jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak dużo sprzątania w ciągu jednego tygodnia, więc być może będzie mi brakowało takiej ciągłej rozrywki. I jeśli rzeczywiście odpadnę, to lepiej, żeby oni wszyscy podziękowali mi za to, że nie musieli żyć w całkowitym syfie! ''W tym momencie nagranie z ósmego dnia zakończyło się i reszta programu jest już w całości na żywo. 'Heidi: '''Obydwie nominowane osoby przeszły przez dosyć ciężki tydzień i dzisiaj dla jednego z nich przygoda w Big Brotherze dobiegnie końca. Nadszedł czas, aby dowiedzieć się, kto zdobył najwięcej waszych głosów! ''Heidi zwróciła się do ekranu pokazującego salon. Wszyscy domownicy siedzieli na sofach i czekali na wynik głosowania. Gdy światła w salonie przyciemniły się, prowadząca zaczęła przemawiać do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Mieszkańcy domu Wielkiego Brata, mówi do was Heidi. ''Uczestnicy pomachali. 'Heidi: '''Brian… ''Zbliżenie na Briana. 'Heidi: '''Iris… ''Zbliżenie na Iris. 'Heidi: '''Publika przemówiła i wasz los jest już przesądzony. Od kilku dni widzowie głosowali na uczestnika, który powinien odpaść. Mogę już ogłosić, że domownik, który zdobył najwięcej głosów i jest wyeliminowany jako pierwszy, to… ''... ... ... 'Heidi: '''Iris! Straciłaś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Masz minutę na pożegnanie się z pozostałymi uczestnikami. ''Zawiedziona Iris wstała ze swojego miejsca i zaczęła dosyć szybko żegnać się ze wszystkimi. Niektórzy wyglądali na zaskoczonych tym wynikiem. 'Wielki Brat: '''Iris, zostałaś wyeliminowana. Musisz opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. '''Iris: 'Życzyłabym wam wszystkim powodzenia, ale nie zamierzam być fałszywa… Iris weszła po schodach na górę i zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, natomiast pozostali uczestnicy obserwowali ją będąc na dole. Następnie widok przeniósł się na drugą stronę, czyli na scenę. Zaczęło się odliczanie i po dziesięciu sekundach drzwi się otworzyły. Iris wyszła z domu i zatrzymała się przy Heidi, która stała nieco dalej. Prowadząca przywitała się z nią, a następnie razem poszły na drugi koniec sceny, gdzie znajdowały się dwa fotele, na których usiadły. '''Heidi: Powitajcie Iris! Niezadowolona Iris pomachała krótko w stronę publiczności. Heidi: Widzę, że nie jesteś w zbyt dobrym humorze… Iris: Racja, nie jestem. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że dzisiaj odpadnę i nie byłam na to gotowa… Heidi: Cóż, zbyt duża pewność siebie w takim przypadku potrafi trochę zaszkodzić. Iris: Teraz już to wiem… Heidi: Domyślasz się dlaczego widzowie postanowili wyeliminować ciebie zamiast Briana? Iris: Nie wiem, chyba po prostu lubią oglądać dziwaków takich jak on. Może i nie należałam do najmilszych osób, ale przynajmniej nie odizolowywałam się od wszystkich. Heidi: No właśnie, sporo osób wypominało ci, że nie potrafisz być przyjazna. Próbowałaś może jakoś nad tym pracować? Iris: Oczywiście. Nie jestem taka zła jak może się wszystkim wydawać. Przeszłam przez trudny okres w swoim życiu i to miało na mnie bardzo duży, negatywny wpływ. Nie jest mi łatwo od tak całkowicie się zmienić, ale na serio chciałabym. Heidi: Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się osiągnąć swój cel. Iris: Ja również… Heidi: Porozmawiajmy teraz na temat nominacji. Nie siedziałabyś tutaj dzisiaj, gdyby nie Vince. Iris: Eh, nie przypominaj mi o tym… Heidi: Chciałabyś zobaczyć, kto jeszcze cię nominował oraz dlaczego? Iris: No jasne. Lepiej dla Vince'a, żeby nie był jedyną osobą, która chciała się mnie pozbyć. Na ekranie pojawiły się fragmenty nominacji. ''Nikki: Jako pierwszą nominuję Iris. Nie sprawiła na mnie zbyt dobrego pierwszego wrażenia i nie wygląda na to, żeby chciała to zmieniać.'' ''Junior: Iris. Mam wrażenie, że ona na siłę próbuje zachowywać się jak jakaś „królowa” tego domu, ale niezbyt jej to wychodzi.'' Ce’Brie: '''Nominuję Iris, bo czasami jest jakaś dziwna i chyba ma na mnie focha od kilku dni za to, że nie pamiętałam jej imienia. No sorry, że wcześniej nie zainteresowała mnie niczym na tyle, żebym ją zapamiętała! ''Muriel:' Głosuję na Iris. Ona to już w ogóle nie ma żadnego szacunku do starszych! Iris przewróciła oczami po obejrzeniu nominacji. Heidi: I co o tym myślisz? Iris: Nie dziwi mnie to, że akurat oni na mnie zagłosowali. I szczerze nie obchodzi mnie, co o mnie sądzą. Mogą sobie gadać co chcą. Heidi: Miałaś sporo konfliktów w domu, ale jeden z nich był nieco inny niż wszystkie. Jak według ciebie wyglądała twoja relacja z Ce'Brie? Iris: Cóż… To trochę skomplikowane. Nie lubimy się, ale mimo wszystko zdarzało się, że rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą jak dobre koleżanki. To chyba dlatego, że są między nami pewne podobieństwa, ale nic poza tym. Heidi: Myślisz, że będzie ci kogoś brakować? Iris: Szczerze? Nie. Może gdybym została tu trochę dłużej, to w końcu bym się z kimś na serio zaprzyjaźniła. Heidi: A czy gdybyś mogła, to zmieniłabyś coś właśnie pod względem relacji z uczestnikami? Iris: Sama nie wiem… Może bym spróbowała, ale chyba nie zmieniłoby się zbyt wiele. Heidi: Okej, zbliżamy się już do końca. Kto według ciebie powinien odpaść jako następny? Iris: Muriel. Zdecydowanie. Heidi: A potrafisz wskazać kogoś, kto powinien wygrać? Iris: Eh… Powiedzmy, że Lion, bo to z nim mogłabym mieć najlepsze relacje, gdyby niektóre sprawy nieco inaczej się potoczyły. Heidi: W porządku. Mimo tego, że odpadłaś jako pierwsza, to na pewno zostaniesz zapamiętana. Na widowni czekają już twoi przyjaciele, z którymi możesz się przywitać! Iris uśmiechnęła się i poszła w stronę widowni, natomiast Heidi zwróciła się do kamery. 'Heidi: '''I w ten sposób pożegnaliśmy pierwszego uczestnika! Kto zostanie nową Głową Domu? I kto będzie nominowany do kolejnej eliminacji? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Big Brothera! ''Heidi zeszła ze sceny. Następnie jeszcze przez moment można było zobaczyć mieszkańców domu, którzy nadal przebywali w salonie i rozmawiali głównie na temat eliminacji. Chwilę później odcinek dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Total Drama Big Brother 2